The Rain is Pawing Down
by akaori
Summary: Uguisumaru, sudah bekerja seharian, pulang-pulang malah membawa seekor kucing yang terluka, kehujanan, lagi. Sampai di citadel dia langsung tumbang, tapi Ookanehira dengan sigap menahannya.


Uguisumaru menginjak tanah yang mulai tergenang air pekat. Hujan rinai dari langit yang luas mulai menyerbunya yang tengah membawa beberapa plastik besar berisi bahan makanan. Pria berambut hijau yang mengenakan jaket yang kontras dengan warna rambutnya itu mempercepat langkahnya sembari membuka payung yang sudah ia siapkan sejak tadi.

Langkah Uguisumaru tersendat sesaat setelah ia mendengar suara dengkuran lemah. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke sekitar tempat. Semak-semak di mana-mana, mulai dibasahi air hujan. Dengkuran itu berubah semakin jelas, dan samar-samar menjadi suara mengeong. Uguisumaru mendaratkan pandangannya pada seekor anak kucing yang tergeletak lemah di sisi kiri jalan. Tanpa peringatan, ia menghampiri kucing itu lalu mengangkatnya, menaruhnya ke dalam dekapan jaketnya. Uguisumaru lantas menatap jalanan yang sudah basah, pakaiannya sendiri juga sudah cukup basah akibat saat ia berjongkok untuk mengangkat si kucing, Uguisumaru harus meletakkan payungnya sebentar.

"Ikut aku, ya. Kita bisa minum teh bersama nanti." Langkah Uguisumaru memercikkan genangan air di sepanjang jalan.

* * *

Title: The Rain is Pawing Down  
Story by luichilla  
Touken Ranbu © Nitroplus & DMM Games  
Cover by xxChibi-Senpaixx on devianArt (thank you so much, Chibi! ^o^)  
Rate: K+  
Genre: family  
Ookanehira x Uguisumaru

* * *

"Aduh, untuk apa kau pulang membawa makhluk ini?" tanya Ookanehira selagi ia membantu meletakkan barang-barang yang tadi dibawa Uguisumaru.

"Ookanehira, ini bukan sekadar 'makhluk'. Ini anak kucing," jelas sang kakak. Memberi pengertian kepada adiknya seolah makhluk itu berbeda dari berbagai 'makhluk' yang ada. Ookanehira mendengus sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Biar kutebak. Kau basah kuyup seperti ini karena menolong makhluk ini, kan?"

"Anak ku―"

"Iya-iya. Kucing."

Seraya berjalan ke ruangannya, Uguisumaru berkata, "Kau tak pernah salah menebak ya, Ookanehira." Lelaki itu menarik resleting jaketnya ke bawah. Sesampainya di depan ruangannya serta menggeser pintunya, Uguisumaru melangkah dan meletakkan si kucing yang mengerang lemah di atas _futon_.

Ookanehira lagi-lagi mendengus melihat gerak-gerik kakaknya yang kelewat _care_. Bahkan meskipun kucing itu menggeliat dan mencakar pelan tangannya, Uguisumaru tetap rela menahan perih di tangannya, walaupun tak seberapa, sih. Setelah mendapatkan kotak P3K yang ia simpan di sudut ruangan, Uguisumaru segera membalut kaki si kucing yang terluka dengan perban.

Ookanehira memperhatikan saja dari luar kamar. Melihat wajah kakaknya yang basah karena hujan, tidak hanya itu sih, nyaris sekujur tubuhnya juga basah. Matanya tampak letih, Uguisumaru berhenti bergerak ketika selesai memberikan perban kepada kaki si kucing. Tubuhnya oleng.

Sebelum tubuh Uguisumaru sempat membentur lantai, Ookanehira telah sampai duluan di sampingnya dan menariknya. Tangannya mengelus lembut kepala sang kakak yang nyaris terjatuh. Uguisumaru terlelap tanpa bisa ditahan. Wajar sih, habisnya dia telah bekerja seharian penuh, dan pada akhirnya Aruji memintanya untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Kemudian pulang dengan membawa seekor makh―anak kucing. Ditambah lagi hujan yang turun langsung deras.

Ookanehira menghela napas panjang. Ia berbaring di _futon_ , tepat di samping si kucing yang matanya mengerjap lemah, tanpa melepas pelukannya pada Uguisumaru. Membiarkan napas Uguisumaru yang hangat menyentuh lehernya.

Mereka terlelap bersama dalam pelukan masing-masing. Menunggu hujan berhenti tanpa perlu memikirkannya.

.

.

.

* * *

(Karya pertamaku di FFn. _Yoroshiku ne!_ ^^)

Astaga, ternyata aku berhasil mengerjakannya kurang dari 2 jam. :v  
Ini adalah request kelima yang aku dapatkan. Awalnya, sih, draft awal cerita yang kubuat sedikit lebih panjang. Namun, ternyata diakhiri dengan singkat begini saja tampaknya lebih bagus. ^^;  
Terima kasih untuk yang telah me-request kepadaku. Maaf apabila ini tidak sesuai harapan, ya. :"3  
Terima kasih~ ^o^

-luichilla

* * *

 _Omake_

Uguisumaru membuka pelan matanya, pandangannya pada wajah Ookanehira masih kabur. "Ookanehira," ia berucap lirih.

"Hn?" Ookanehira yang sudah keenakan pada posisinya hanya bergumam.

"Aku ingin pelihara kucing."

"Lalu?"

"Kau juga."

"Tidak mau."

"Baguslah, dengan begini kita seperti orangtua. Membesarkan anak sendiri."

"H-hey, kau bilang apa?"

"Haruskah kunamai kucing―anak kita Uguhira?"

"Apa? Eh, APA MAKSUDMU?!"

"Karena menurut sebuah artikel yang pernah kubaca, nama anak akan menarik jika diambil dari nama kedua orangtuanya, jadi ..."

"TIDAK!"

Ookanehira bangkit dari _futon_ , meninggalkan Uguisumaru yang matanya masih setengah terbuka.


End file.
